


Devils Don't Fly

by oreob1tch



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angel Jared, Angel Wings, Cuteness overload, Fallen Angels, Fallen angel Jensen, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Really cute, Soulmates, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreob1tch/pseuds/oreob1tch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is a fallen angel. All he wants is to get his wings back. He gets much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【翻译】Devil's Don't Fly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756903) by [oreob1tch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreob1tch/pseuds/oreob1tch), [Sirius_Atlantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirius_Atlantic/pseuds/Sirius_Atlantic), [WincestJ2CN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WincestJ2CN/pseuds/WincestJ2CN)



> Please, leave some kind of feedback.  
> This will probably have part2.

He's been feeling empty ever since he fell and lost his wings. Sometimes he thinks that being a demon is much better than being a  _fallen_ angel because he's just ... stuck. Stuck on Earth, invisible to people, not being able to fly because he lost his wings, not being able to touch anything, to experience anything because he basically stopped existing yet he still exists and he's stuck. 

He hates it. He hates that  _this_ is his punishment. He'd much rather be in hell, tortured and abused, than this. It's not a life. It's nothing. Though it's not worse than  _being_ an angel. That's why he fell, after all. Because he hated it. He hated what he had to do and what he couldn't do. He wanted something else, he wanted more. 

What he got? Nothing. Literally, nothing. Emptiness.

But this day is different, as he is watching the sunrise, mesmerized by those colours and soft light, he feels it. He sits up straight, reaching behind to touch his back. It tingles, his whole body tingles and he's shocked and alarmed and not sure what is he supposed to do now.

It's never happened before. Ever since he fell, he felt literally nothing. This is so weird and he is not sure if he likes it or not.

"Jensen." 

His whole body trembles when he hears that voice. he tingling sensation settles up right between his shoulder blades, where his wings used to be. He turns around. There he is. Tall, so tall, all arms and legs. His hair is long and covers part of his face and Jensen can barely see his eyes. But then, this creature runs its fingers through his hair and uncovers its face and Jensen's jaw falls. His eyes. That's all he can see. The beautiful mesmerizing mixture of blue and green with a little bit of light brown and he can't look anywhere else so he keeps staring at his eyes.

"Uhm..Hi?" he waves awkwardly and it brings Jensen back to reality.

"You can see me?" 

The creature nods. 

"Who are you?" Jensen asks and the guy ,or whatever it is, smiles.

"My name is Jared and I'm the angel of the Lord." And to emphasize his words, he spread his wings. 

His wings are bright, large and baby blue. Jensen used to have similar ones. They were also blue but every now and then he could see grey or black feathers. His wings were beautiful.

"what do you want from me?" he frowns. Why did they send an angel? He hates them all. But.. "Wait." Jensen says, tilting his chin up. "You can't be an angel. I don't know you. And I knew  _all_ angels."

Jared blushes. ( _since when can angels blush?_ ) "Well...I'm new."

Jensen raises his eyebrows and Jared nods. "God needed a new angel, when you left."

"LEFT?" Jensen shouts and Jared flinches. "I did not left! They kicked me out! They took away my wings, broke them and burned them! They gave me no choice and then they sent me here!"

Jared touches Jensen's shoulder to calm him down but Jensen freezes. The tingling sensation that lingers in between his shoulder blades get stronger and it almost burns now. But he can't force himself to move away from Jared's touch.

"So... you're like...new me?" Jensen smirks and Jared nods.

"I guess... that's why I'm here." He looks down at his bare feeet and swings on the heels of his feet. "I don't know how to be you."

Jensen just stares at him, confused. 

"You were a soldier." Jared continues. "You fought with demons. You liked fighting. Or, that's what you were created for. But I... I'm different. I was created to be a soldier, but not as a soldier."

That explains a lot, Jensen thinks. "Where's the problem?"

"I'm more like a guardian angel. I like peace and watching people and I love humanity and I don't like fights. But I have to. I need some kind of advice. From you."

Jensen shakes his head. "I'd like to help you man.." He looks at Jared and continues: "..boy...But i don't remember what it's like to be an angel anymore."

"You're lying." Jared says and he's not shouting but he didn't say it in his usual soft tone either. "I know you're lying. You know exactly what it is like. That's all you think about since you fell. So don't tell me you don't remember. Stop being a selfish brat for once and help me!" 

That is too much for Jensen. He tackles Jared on the ground and grabs him by his throat. " _Selfish brat?  Do you even know why did I fell? Why did they took my wings?! Do you?!"_

Jared gulps, shaking his head. "I-I don't... that's just what other angels said. ... You broke the rules."

Jensen stands up but leaves Jared on the ground. "I didn't. I wanted. But did not."

"What happened, then?" Jared sits up and folds his wings by his sides. "I wanna know your version too."

Jensen looks at him, surprised. No one, not even God, wanted to hear his version. "Do you really?"

Jared nods and pats the spot beside him. "Sit."

Jensen does as he's told and then looks at his feet. "I just... wanted something else than I was created for." Jared looks at him curiously.

"I did not want to fight all the time. Do what I'm told all the time. I wanted to explore thngs. I wanted to watch people and get to know what it's like to be a human. I wanted one thing and one thing only.  _Freedom."_

Jared sits there quiet. He senses that Jensen is not finished yet. 

"I told my friend. Raphael. He's an archangel, he's closer to God than any of us. And he betrayed me. He told everyone that I was not doing what I was supposed to. That instead of watching the gate connecting Hell and Heaven, I was doing nothing."

He looks up at the sky. "Sometimes I wish they sent me to Hell, instead of this. This is real torture."

Jared touches his thigh this time and Jensen shudders. Jared notices. "Are you okay?"

Jensen nods and grabs the hem of his shirt. "Ever since you got here, I got this... feeling in my gut. Like... something was missing and you brought it to me. And also... it tingles, right where my wings used to be. And every time you touch me, it gets stronger. It burns."

"Can I see?"

Jensen nods. He doesn't know why though. He hasn't seen his back since he lost his wings and he's sure it's not nice. "Can you...tell me what does it look like?" he asks Jared and the angel nods, unbotting Jensen's shirt. As the shirt slides off his shoulders, Jared moves to sit behind Jensen. He gasps slightly. Then Jensen feels a cold finger touching his back, right where it tingles the most. 

"Here?" Jared whispers and Jensen nods. 

"There."

Jared traces two long scars with his fingers. "You have...scars. They're big. Long. Awful." he leans in and kisses both of them. Jensen shudders. 

"Does it hurt?"

"not now." Jensen admits and Jared kisses his back again, mouthing at the light pink skin.

"W--what are you doing?" Jensen asks quietly.

"Just trust me."  Jared whispers against the skin of Jensen's back. Jensen has never felt something like this before. It was pleasant feeling but strange anyway.

"Does it still hurt?" The angel asked when he pulled away. Jensen blinks. 

"No.. not anymore." 

Jared smiles and is still smiling when he moves back beside Jensen.

"How did you..?"

"Can't tell." Jared winks and puts his head on Jensen's shoulder. "Can I tell you something?"

"of course." Jensen looks at Jared's face. He can finally look properly at Jared's features. Besides his eyes, he has really beautiful hair. It's long and golden brown and shines like Sun itself. He also has cute cheeks and nose. And oh dear God, his lips. Jensen places his palm on Jared's cheek and makes him look at Jensen.

"Can I kiss you?"

That is one of those things he's always wanted to try as an angel. And now, beside Jared and the feeling of his lips still lingering on his skin, he needs to do it.

Jared's eyes light up. "Yes."

So Jensen does. He presses his lips against Jared's and lets out breathy moan. They are not even kissing properly (yet) and he already feels like this is the best think in the world.

Jared parts his lips and licks Jensen's bottom lip. So Jensen also opens his mouth and lets Jared's tongue slip in.

It's slow, clumsy and there's too much teeth and spit but for both of them, it's perfect.

"Let me try something." Jared whispers and Jensen wants to tell him that he can do anything he wants but his mouth is full of their tongues and then he  _feels it._ He feels like Jared is fading and he doesn't understand, he wants him to stay, he wants this to never end. But Jared's really fading and so is the feeling of them kissing. Jensen closes his eyes, he doesn't want to see him disappear completely.

When he opens them again, he's alone. In a room. Sitting on a bed. He looks at his hands. Blue shirt, wrist watch. What?

He looks around. Bedroom. Nice white furniture. Human room.

There's a note on the pillow. Just a piece of baby blue colored paper. He grabs it and opens it so he can read it. 

_Jensen._

_You helped me. when you told me your story, it helped me. I don't wanna be a soldier, just like you. And I'm not going to be. Even if it means that they will take my wings away._

_Few months ago I found out that I can cure people, just like guardians angel. So I cured you. At first, your scars, then you as a whole._

_I gave you what you wanted. Freedom._

_May we meet again._

_J._

Jensen stares at the paper and the words written on it. Kisses. They were a cure.

_May we meet again._

He stands up and walk towards the door. He has a house he needs to explore and get familiar with.


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested, here's another (and probably the last) part of this fic. To be completely honest, I thought about making this fic into two parts for a looong time, I just wasn't sure if anyone would even read it.  
> But whatever, here it is anyway! :)

_May we meet again._

 

This one simple sentence's always been in the back of Jensen's mind for two years straight. Whenever he tried to move on, whenever he tried to live differently.

He's still waiting though. Still hopes that one day he wakes up with Jared by his side, all gorgeous and shy. And they will be together for the rest of their lives.

He tried to date. He had a girlfriend and he loved her but not in the way he should have. She was more like a friend to him. Whenever they kissed he thought of hazel eyes and angel wings. And he thought of large hands whenever he was holding her small delicate ones.

When they broke up, he tried to date a guy but it didn't work out either. He was sweet and he kind of looked like Jared but Jensen felt like he was cheating and they split up.

**

Jensen's never been fond of praying. He heard all the prayers as an angel and those things that people were praying for seemed ridiculous to him.

But he'd be lying if he said that he hadn't been praying for the last few days.

"I know you're up there." He whispers. "And I know all the angels can hear me too but....Jared I miss you. I don't completely understand what this is, this feeling in my gut, but I feel like I need you here to take it away."

He breathes in. "If you hear me, give me some kind of a sign.. Please."

When he finishes praying, he opens his eyes and looks out of the window. Sunsets still amaze him.

For a second he thinks that maybe Jared ended up like him, living in Nothing, as a punishment for mesbehaving and that thought alone almost made him cry. What if Jared really is no longer an angel? What if he can't hear him?

Or.. what if he simply forgot about Jensen? it's been two years and yes, angels usually don't forget things but Jared was different anyway, right? Maybe Jensen is stupid and he keens on someone who doesn't care about him at all.

***

It's an year and three boyfriends later, when Jensen wakes up to the weird feeling. He opens his eyes and frowns. The tingling feeling on his back is there and then isn't and then is again. He turns around and gasps. Jared is there all georgeous, just like he expected, but the fact itself, that Jared is actually there leaves him breathless.

"What are you doing here?"

he sounds suprised, of course, but it also sounds mean and Jared pulls away and his smile disappears. "I'm sorry."

"I've waited for three years, Jared!" Jensen squeaks and Jared closes his eyes.

"I had my reasons to stay in Heaven you know."

But jensen doesn't want to hear that. He's mad, he's upset. He's also really really happy that Jared is finally there. He can't believe it.

"Why. Why now." he whispers.

Jared shrugs. "You have no idea how much I wanted be with you much sooner."

"You're right, I don't." And Jensen knows it's rude and that he shouldn't be rude to someone who's he in love with but he can't help himself. He's upset. He missed him. He waited for years. For a sign. For anything.

"I... I actually wanted to be a human as soon as I left you here."

Jensen frowns and don't say anything. So Jared continues. "I went straight to God and I told him what I did, which he obviously already knew about. And I told him I wanted to be a guardian angel but I like you more and that I want to be a human. Believe it or not, he told me that it¨s not in his powers to make me human so he just made me a guardian angel - your guardian angel and I had to be that for two years.

"But it's been three years since..."

"I know... It's because I started rebelling cause I wanted to be a human so damn much. And even more when I saw that you found a boyfriend. And that you two..."

Jensen's face heats up and Jared coughs. "That should be me in his place."

"If it makes you feel any better, I was thinking about you the whole time."

"I know you were." Jared smiles. "My work."

Jensen looks at him wide eyed and Jared laughs. "I wanted you to remember me."

"Like I could forget you." Jensen grabs Jared's hand and pulls him closer. "Kiss me you idiot, I've waited long enough."

And they are kissing and it's messy and full of love and sadness and happiness and perfect in all ways.

**

They move in together. It's not like Jared had his own place, he begged God to make him human and send him to Jensen and that's all God did. But they were content. Jared found himself a job as doctor. (It took few fake papers and lots a lots of Jensen's money) And he was a great doctor. Jensen couldn't be happier.

"I love you." he whispers against Jared's lips and gasps as he feels Jared inside. Jared chuckles.

"You're supposed to say 'it hurts' or 'it feels good'.. It was in the movie!"

Jensen laughs and then yelps when he feels Jared move. "You're stupid."

"I love you too."


End file.
